


Deep Dive

by LadyGerbilLuna



Series: Avengers: The Sounds of Life [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, elements of Final Fantasy, elements of Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: "Thinking of you, wherever you are..."





	1. Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> ~~indicates Lyrics from the Kingdom Hearts

~~When you walk away~~

Steve ran as fast as he could, mostly to let his anger out, partially to get away from Tony. Honestly, the blame lay on both of them, for thinking that maybe they could talk about the Accords, and not get into an argument. Everything was too fresh in their minds, and just one bit began the stupid argument. 

So he ran, and then went back. He'd shower, then he'd go track down Tony, and apologize. He grabbed some water, watching the television...

~~You're giving me too many things~~

Steve dropped the water bottle the minute he saw about the explosion at Stark Industries. He didn't even need to call for the other Avengers. 

His heart raced as they flew silently, the news telling very little. He just wanted to tell Tony sorry, to hold him, know he was alive...

He jumped out of the Quinjet, to the muffled cursing of a few of his teammates, but he felt the need to run. 

For just one moment, he felt elated, as he saw Tony.

And in just one moment, whoever or whatever had planned the attacks, gave just a little push. Tony's eyes widened as he stumbled, hands reaching to call his armor, and then he fell into what seemed to be water. 

Like a shadow, the person who had attacked disappeared. The gunshots stopped. Sound seemed to stop. 

Tony did not rise, and Steve moved.

“Captain, wait!”

He nearly lashed out. 

Stephen Strange ran towards him.

“I don't know what it is, but that's not water. It's something magical. If you go in there, I don't know what will happen.”

He hesitated a moment, gave a little shrugged, and dived in.

“Idiot,” said Natasha fondly. 

~~Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning~~

It felt like falling, and yet somehow controlled, like someone pulling him down in water. He landed on his feet in complete darkness. 

Well, Strange did say it was magic...  
'You choose the shield, but who do you protect?'

And then, almost like someone turning on the lights, Steve found himself in a vast field. No sun, no clouds, but a blue sky, no wind, or animals, but endless fields of grass. 

Idly, Steve wondered if this was the start of a horror movie...

The rustle of the grass made his heart rate jump, and he grabbed for his shield he didn't have...

And met large, brown eyes that he knew so well.

“You're not supposed to be here,” whispered the child. “You're not supposed to see...”

Steve opened his mouth, but the child ran away.

“Tony!” he called. 

He fell again, and this time, it was onto a platform, the floor a mosaic in the shape of Tony's arc reactor.

“Tony?” he called, but no answer came. He felt as if something watched him, but nothing attacked. Carefully, Steve followed his only available route, up the stairs to another platform. 

Steve only took two steps before everything darkened. 

'Remember, where there is light, there is always darkness....'

“Who are you?” Steve called. 

There was light ahead. He moved towards it, and saw Tony. 

And Tony fought...something. 

Steve took a breath, and jumped...

~~Nothing's like before~~


	2. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to align the pieces, yours and mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~indicates lyrics from Kingdom Hearts

~~In you and I there's a new land~~

Tony held onto Pepper as the ground rumbled, and the glass shattered. He wished, for just a moment, that he could turn back time, take a few seconds to breath, and apologize to Steve for being stubborn. 

Except he couldn't turn back time, and he didn't have time to be thinking about it. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, even as he heard the sound of gunfire, people yelling, and sirens. 

“Just a small cut. Let's get out of here.”

He couldn't agree more. 

They raced through the building, and it felt like shadows followed them. He could hear the commotion, and the fact they didn't meet anyone trying to hit them seemed almost creepier than having to fight their way through. 

Tony nearly gasped as they exited the building, and not just because of the very large stream that seemed to be meandering in front of them.

“Tony!” 

He dodged, but barely. And he wasn't sure what exactly he fought. It seemed almost like a vision caught from the corner of the eye, just a quick turn, and gone. He opened his mouth, to call for help, to call for anyway...

And just a gentle shove, like the ghost of a touch, and he fell. He didn't scream, even as the water enveloped him, and all turned dark.

~~My heart's a battleground~~

Tony sat up. 

'If you could choose....'

He frowned, and figured, maybe he died. First, he was hearing voices, and second, he wasn't in a body of water.

In the center of the room sat three broken pillars. With unsteady feet, he approached, and his eyes widened. 

One held the arc reactor, and his hand immediately went to his chest. He felt just a bit relieved to feel it in his chest. The middle cradled Bucky's bionic arm, and the last...

Tony ran his hand down the deep scratch in the shield. 

“If I could choose, I would have walked away...”

He closed his eyes, for just a moment. He could still feel the shield, but when he opened his eyes again, darkness surrounded him.

“If this is the afterlife, I'm not enjoying it.”

'Remember, where there is darkness, light can be found...'

“I also hate you, voice,” he replied. 

As if in response to his words, a part of the darkness seemed almost to get darker, to shift, to grow...

“Oh fuck no. You have got to be kidding me...”

He took a step back, and yes, those were eyes, staring down at him, and raised it's arms....

~~That nothing is whole, and nothing is broken~~

“Tony!”

“Steve?”

He barely avoided the fist that tried to crash down on top of him, rolling to the side, the shield clutched in his hand.

“Catch!” 

He threw the shield, no longer scratched, and now entirely white, except a design that looked suspiciously like his current arc reactor. There was little time to study it, however, because Steve threw it at the looming darkness. 

The world seemed to tilt, and they both fell...

'Remember, you're not alone...'

~~My fears, my lies~~

Tony woke up to the sound of water lapping up against a shore. He thought he'd be afraid, after his torture, but instead, it seemed to calm him. 

Of course, it could also have been the wet, super soldier hovering over him, cupping his cheek gently. 

He opened his mouth to talk, and suddenly found his lips sealed by Steve's own, a tongue sliding inside. Tony clutched at Steve's uniform, pulling him as close as possible. After nearly suffocating on the kiss, Steve pulled back, taking a deep breath.

“W-what...?” Tony blinked a few times to try and focus.

“Magic,” said Steve.

Tony took the time to blink a few more times, then said, “Well, yes, that kiss was...” and promptly found a hand covering his mouth. 

“You remember the darkness?” asked Steve. 

Tony shivered.

Not a dream...

Steve remained quiet, moving his hand to run his fingers through Tony's hair. It felt like he could see inside him, see all the darkness...

“Are you really the light to my darkness?” asked Tony. Later, he figured he'd kick himself for saying something so melodramatic. 

“Or maybe I'm the darkness to your light?” 

Tony snorted. Steve leaned down to kiss him again. 

~~My Sanctuary~~


End file.
